


Hamlet in Five Abbreviated Acts :: Act One

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [67]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #71 – Plays (Theatre) (97 of 100)<br/>I LOVE HAMLET! (and this isn’t a direct copy, but the general plot remains) <br/>Note as of 2013: I wish I had finished this... I'm pretty sure I started it... It would be hard to go back now, now that I've been out of the SJ fandom for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamlet in Five Abbreviated Acts :: Act One

This had to have been his oddest dream to date, but Ryeowook’s sleeping mind found it too intriguing to cut short, thus he slept the whole of the night in an Elizabethan play in the dead of Norway, all Hallow’s Eve marking the beginning.

ACT ONE: Ghostly Terrors

It is barely past midnight, the patrols switching as the first scurries through the bitter cold to the warmth – semi warmth – of their chambers. The cold was enough to make the three assume that they were seeing things, but they were scared nonetheless.

As Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin stood huddled together on their watch – a little extra body heat is much appreciated in fifty below temperatures – a vision appeared before them, Kangin, the late king. But, surely, they were wrong. The king was dead, and ghosts, ghosts aren’t supposed to set foot on earth on this sacred and holy night.

Just as swiftly as it had appeared, it disappeared once more, as if the object of its interest was nowhere to be found. This happened three times, and at the third occurrence they were sure that they were in fact lucid, and not seeing things. So when the noise of footsteps sounded off to the right – stage right! Ryeowook’s dream self snickered – the three cowered, Sungmin uttering a snaky “Who goes there?”

“It is I, Han Geng” the approaching voice shouted above the din of a harsh wind.

“Tis bitter cold. Wherefore are you out and about?” Kyuhyun responded first, the other two too shocked by the grieving prince’s presence.

“Sleep comes so painfully of late” was the candid and repressed response. And then the footsteps left before words of trite condolence could be proffered.

“God b’ wi’ ‘im. He needs to mourn properly, he does.” Kibum spoke and the others grunted in response.

\---~~~---

A vision of his late father appeared before him in the darkness of the night, and surprisingly, Han Geng wasn’t scared, just a wee bit dubious that it was in fact his father and not some demon out to play tricks on him.

“My son. I haven’t much time.” As if on cue, a cock crowed.

“Am I to be assured that you are indeed my life’s source?”

“Yay, and the very one who gave you position in this life. Now, for time is short. I was dreaming by and by in my orchard, when your uncle, my very brother, by the by and by nefarious principle poured a leperous distilment which swift as quicksilver did course through my very veins and cause my blood to curdle like the most sour of milk. All my smooth body contorted in pain, and now unsightly boils and lacerations, I met my end, my crown, my life, my nation all becoming his with a matter of hours. Worse and worser still, your mother, innocent angel that she my seem, is rather like Niobe with her tears, tears that dried so swiftly, too swiftly before she made posthaste for incestuous sheets. Fie on t' both o' them! Fie! But alas! The dawn draws swiftly near. You must avenge me, my son, and rid the nation of that man. But pay heed, not a hair on your mother touch, for her sins will be punished in the hereafter.”

The cock crowed again, and the ghostly apparition vanished.

“The only thought upon the canvas of my mind, I shall make it, mark it so. Vengeance will be mine!” Han Geng’s words echoed in the waking Ryeowook’s ears.


End file.
